We Should Totally Just Stab Ceaser
by Katastrophi
Summary: Karkat mouths off in class and gets a very interesting detention with nis teacher.


an RP turned oneshot I did with my friend Samii. c:

* * *

The classroom was fairly quiet, besides the typical murmuring of a few girls in the corner of the room. These pop quizzes were torture. Karkat chewed at his mechanical pencil, silently hoping it wouldn't splinter or break under the pressure of his teeth. Dave kept borrowing or flat out stealing his pencils, this was his last one. Asshole. The cancer grumbled under his breath, looking up at his teacher. God Almighty, he was a prick. Who gave him the right to give them history pop quizzes in an English class?

Grant paced the rows of desks in his classroom eyeballinging the students closely. He hated to catch one of them cheating - nothing pissed him off more. Stopping at the end of the row he glanced down to see his nephew Gamzee splayed out in his chair, head flopped down on his desk and both arms dangling off the side. Well, what could he expect from him, really? He shook his head and continued down the row, eyeing another student closely and glancing down at his quiz paper. Time was almost up and the kid had no answers at all. He lifted his head to get a better view and - oh. Of course, it was Mr. Vantas. He sighed and crouched beside of his desk, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear to join the rest in his ponytail. "Is there a reason time's almost up and you haven't even so much as written your name down?" His voice was strong and intimidating and he raised his eyebrows, eyes lifting to meet Karkat's with a piercing stare.

Karkat's eyes narrowed and he almost let a growl slip from between his chapped lips. He pulled the pencil from his teeth and rolled his eyes. "We're in an English class, why the hell am I supposed to know when Julius Caesar was in rule to pass your class you fuckwit? You aren't a history teacher. So when you get your lazy ass up there and make a pop quiz about grammar or sentence structure, holler at me. Until then, fuck you and fuck off."

A gasp sounded around the room and all eyes suddenly turned on the pale teen. Even Gamzee had woken up to see what all the fuss was about. Grant stood quickly, regaining his composure as he slid a hand through his hair, strands falling away from the ponytail here and there. "Come with me Mr. Vantas." He snatched up Karkat's paper from his desk and motioned for him to pick up his backpack before walking over to the door, opening it and holding it open. As Karkat followed him he leaned near uncomfortably close as he murmured, "I'd like to have a word."

Karkat wasn't phased by this. He licked at his chapped lips, dragging his backpack out of the room. The thing was heavy, he wasn't about to carry it out and then back in. He looked up at the incredibly tall teacher, gruffing slightly. "What could you possibly want to talk about? How shitty of an English teacher you are by giving a history test?"

Mr. Highblood growled as he shut the door but took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No Mr. Vantas. Actually I wanted to comment on how -" he raised his hands and made air quotes, "- shitty of an English student you are. You earned yourself a week's detention with me Karkat. If I'm not mistaken you don't participate in any after school activities. So I find it convenient that this is your last class of the day. Go back to your seat and stay there after the bell has rang." He reached over and opened the door, waving Karkat in ahead of him. A snarl bubbled in the short albino's throat but he stopped it from escaping at the last second. His shoulders slumped and he drug his book bag back into the room and too his desk. In a fleeting bout of rebellion, he refused to take his pop quiz back from the disgruntled teacher.

How did Highblood know so damn much about him?

Eventually the bell rang and Grant sat at his desk, watching everyone file up to place their quizzes on his desk before they exited his room. Even his dopey nephew had put something down on the paper and turned it in. But obviously the smart mouthed teen sitting in the room now alone with him felt he was too good to take a quiz. The teacher stood and walked over to the door, closing it and pulling the blinds down over the windows along the side of his classroom. "So, Mr. Vantas. Tell me, did you not read the short act of Julius Caesar that I handed out last Tuesday? That that why you chose to insult me in class today? Simply because it slipped your mind to read a 7 page excerpt?" He was standing beside of Karkat's desk now and he slammed a large hand down, causing the albino teen to jump. "Well?"

Karkat shook his head. "Nahh. I just don't see the point in doing some God damn history paper in an English class. If I wanted to learn about history, I'd sit my happy ass down in my history class." He crossed his arms, refusing to back down. There was something disgustingly attractive about the older male but he would be damned to hell before admitting it.

Grant slammed his other hand down onto Karkat's desk and grabbed the front of it, spinning it around on its legs to face him. He stared into the albino's eyes and growled deep in his throat. "Didn't you hear me? It wasn't a history quiz. It was a literature quiz." He stood abruptly, back going pin straight as he pulled his hair out of his ponytail. The onyx hair flowed down past his shoulders and added to his suddenly wild appearance. "Do you have something witty to say about that?"

Karkat wanted desperately to be childish and just blow a raspberry at his teacher. If he could have gotten away with it and have all of his limbs still attached to his body, he was pretty sure he would have done it. He glanced over Mr. Highblood's appearance, trying his best to not be scared by the other man; or aroused for that matter. He swallowed thickly. "Fuck off."

"Excuse me?" The teacher stepped closer, looming viciously over Karkat's tiny frame. Sure he'd been staring lustfully at the teenager a few times before but that didn't give him an excuse to speak to him like that. In the old days he would've gotten corporal punishment...A smile crawled across his lips and he turned, still smirking, to walk back up to his desk and sit down in his leather chair. "Karkat, come here." His eyes were narrow and vicious looking, almost as if they were staring right through the albino teen.

Karkat did as he was told, a defiant swish in his hips. A glare was etched on his face and his voice sickly sweet. "And what would you like, Mr. Highblood?"

A sadistic grin twisted across Grant's face as he stood and put a hand on Karkat's lower back, pushing him closer to the large oak desk. His lips curled at the corners and he leaned down to whisper into the lithe albino teen's ear. "Bend over my desk." Before the student had time to protest, Highblood's hand was on his shoulder, forcing him forward until his nose was barely half an inch from the wood. "Would you like to retract any of your previous statements before you get your swats Mr. Vantas?" He raised his thick eyebrows in amusement and cocked his head to the side.

Karkat's face was flushed as much as possible. He looked back at the teacher incredulously. Why was this so damn attractive? Did he have a teacher kink? This guy was old enough to be his dad more than likely. Fuck. He looked so much like Gamzee, too. Karkat had always had a thing for the blundering idiot but never spoke out about it. Was that why he was getting off to this? He growled. Somewhere deep in his stomach he knew it was because he liked being utterly dominated by Mr. Highblood. "Fuck you."

Grant laughed at the words and shook his head. Maybe he enjoyed the young boy's defiance a bit after all, but he would never enjoy having been spoken to in such a way in front of other students. His hand raised to the back of Karkat's head, fingers threading through the soft hair. It was incredibly pale blonde - maybe even white. Far past the pale shade of the bleach blonde Strider's who's fights he had to break up on a daily basis. That older kid sure knew how to get under his little brother's skin.

The tall and intimidating teacher pushed Karkat's head down, cheek pressed against the polished oak as he drew his hand back, grinning wickedly to himself as he brought it down almost to the seat of Karkat's pants and watching him jump in anticipation. His hair hung down in his face as he bent down, staring into the student's eyes as his hand drew back and gave him a hard swat. Karkat bit his lip, keeping all noise to himself. He didn't want to give away that he kind of enjoyed it. With each hit, the Cancer's back would just gently arch, his hips raised off of the desk by the end. Small noises such as hisses and grunts now free falling from his lips.

Grant finally gave a last hard swat - one that caused his hand to sting painfully. He shook his wrist and flexed his fingers before he moved away from the desk, hands sliding through his long mess of hair. He could feel his stomach stirring impatiently, practically screaming at him to go back and yank Karkat's jeans down and give him another round of swats. But he knew that would be rather unwise. He gave a glance back at his desk to see the student slowly standing up and he caught a glimpse of bare skin just beneath the hem of his shirt. The flesh looked so smooth and he could feel himself yearning to brush his fingers against it. But he distracted himself, going back to set his rows of desks back in order. Karkat wasn't stupid by any means. He knew the teacher wasn't stupid enough to think he could do that without facing the consequences. That was immediate termination if anyone found out.

Karkat smirked, sitting down on the desk, his ass stinging quite pleasantly. "That's all you've got, Mr. Highblood? I would thought you to be a rather forceful or...playful person, when someone would spread themselves over your desk." a rather smug look passed the albino's eyes. "I'm a little disappointed."

The teacher turned his head, unable to ignore the snarky voice of the teenager plopped on his desk. The sight of Karkat sitting there made his head run wild. He was debating on whether he should give Karkat another set of swats with his belt, and the thought enticed him deeply but he knew it would've been a horrible idea. No doubt the teen would wind up screaming and there would likely be welts along his backside as evidence. "Oh?" His body sizzled with anger and arousal as he walked up to his desk, hands landing palm first on the wood as he leaned in close to Karkat's face. "I hate to disappoint you," he mocked, a hand raising to grab the student by his chin. "Was there something else you expected me to do?"

Karkat's smirk was evident, even with his face slightly squished under the incredibly larger man's hold. He let a distinctive purr from his throat as he nudged his knee forward. It went straight into the English teacher's groin and he shifted just slightly, slowly grinding the cap of his knee there. "Oh you know, I expected a little wine and maybe ballroom dancing before you spread me over your desk and fucked me like a whore, big Daddy."

Grant's eyes went wide and he stood, though he didn't' make a move to step away. Karkat's knee was still pressed between his thighs desperately and he could feel a slight bulge growing in his slacks. What a time to be turned on by his student. But what had gotten him the most wasn't Karkat's forwardness. No, for some reason it was being called 'Daddy'. His face flushed. He didn't have kids of his own - just Nephews. But for some reason when Karkat said it, he wanted to shove him onto his back, tear his jeans down his legs and fuck him senseless. His eyes were locked onto the teenager's lips as he licked his own before his gaze flickered back up to meet his student's.

Karkat knew he had hit the nail on the head. This guy had a hard on for him. He licked his lips, smirking. What exactly was it that got this guy going? He reached out, running his fingers over the buttons on Grant's shirt. Karkat wasn't a virgin, but he wasn't a whore either; he just had his preferences. If he were being honest with himself, this tall and broad man hovering over him was filling just about every requirement he had. "Aye," he shifted his knee again, widening his hips. "You have to kiss me before you fuck me, daddy. I'm not a little slut."

Grant snapped back to reality when he heard Karkat's voice again. The loss of contact with his groin was near maddening so he raised his arms, grabbing onto Karkat's shoulders and shoving him down onto his back on the desk. A few pencil holders and a stapler fell to the floor but he ignored it as he climbed on top of the slim kid and leaned down, capturing his lips in a swift kiss. His tongue immediately prodded into his student's mouth and he groaned as his hands reached up to tangle into pale white hair. The teenager gasped, his fingers digging into the other's back. He loved how he could feel the older male's light five o'clock shadow against his cheeks and chin. Karkat groaned into Grant's mouth, his body buzzing. The distinct smell of Mr. Highblood's aftershave and Karkat's arousal was starting to make him a little lightheaded.

"Fuck." Grant sat up and stared down at Karkat, half torn between continuing on and possibly being arrested for this or stopping and still possibly being arrested. He shuddered and looked up, glancing at the clock on the wall. It had only been about thirty minutes since school had ended, so he had plenty of time to continue on before the janitors started making their rounds. But still, he wasn't sure if Karkat was being serious or just being a smart ass about everything. "You really want this?" His hand reached up to the hem of the albino teen's shirt and he slipped it underneath, feeling of the warm taught skin there with his fingertips.

Karkat's skin prickled and he shivered, nodding softly. "I've seen how you stare at me. you want me just as bad as I want this." he grinned, his teeth looking almost sharp from this angle. he slipping his hand between Grant and himself, smirking as he palmed the teacher through his jeans. "do you like the thought of getting caught as much as I do?" Karkat licked at the other male's throat as he spoke. gently, a squeezed the older male through his pants. "what if someone walked in and saw my mouth full of your cock, huh? What if the janitors or principal see me doing dirty little things to you from under the desk, Daddy?" he started biting and teasing the flesh; grinning.

Grant shoved Karkat back down roughly, hips bucking into the teen's hand. He wanted to get his dick inside of him, whether it be his mouth or otherwise. "Fuck you, if we get caught I'm going to jail." He smirked and ran a hand through the short student's hair. His fingers caught the soft locks and he pulled, causing him to tip his head back and expose his neck. His head bent forward and his teeth tugged at Karkat's bottom lip. "Dirty little slut," he muttered, tongue sliding across the supple flesh. Karkat groaned, his body molding to the other's. Swears bubbled on his lips, everything feeling hot. He shuddered delicately, pulling back enough to hear the suction sound when Grant's lips left his neck. A soft noise left his lips and he continued palming the older male. He would have been a bold faced liar if he said he didn't want to know how the other tasted.

The teacher's hands shot down to grasp his wrist, and suddenly Karkat found both arms pinned above his head. Grant smirked down at him then bent forward, lips finding their way to the teen's ear. His breath played on the skin there for a minute before he decided to speak. "You have to at least stay a little quiet. They catch us and it's my ass." He paused, leaning in to tug at Karkat's earlobe with slightly coffee-stained teeth. "You breathe a word of this, little one, and it'll be my word against yours. I know you've been in your share of trouble at this school little mister, so I ask you. Who do you think they'll believe?"

Karkat smirked, rolling his hips up to meet Grant's. "I won't talk. That'd make for a dull week of detention, to me." He smirked, leaning in to bite at the other's neck. "If you want me quiet, maybe you should keep me quiet." The suggestion made Grant's smirk widen. Really he wouldn't love anything more than that...but how to make it interesting? He glanced down to his chair and let out a short laugh, letting go of his student's wrists and climbing off of him, leisurely sitting down in his seat.

His long muscular legs stretched out in front of him as he unzipped his jeans and reached into his underwear, fishing his painfully hard cock out of them. He slipped it carefully through the zipper and raised an eyebrow at Karkat before gesturing to the large space under his desk. "Why don't you get under there? I have papers I need to grade...you know, that bullshit history quiz you had to take."

A smirk played on Karkat's face as he did as he was told. He climbed off of the table, kissing Grant's lips. He bit at the other's bottom lip, tugging slightly. "If you fail me, I'll bite next time, Daddy." He teased, his hand stroking lightly at the other's arousal to send the message across before he climbed under the desk. Suddenly, he was thankful for being so tiny; or he wouldn't have been able to fit underneath the hardwood. Grant held back a snort at the threat and he shook his head, quickly returning Karkat's kiss as the lithe teenager climbed under the desk. His skin was so pale it seemed to glow in the dark. This caused Mr. Highblood to raise his eyebrows in interest as he rolled his chair over closer to the desk, legs comfortably seated on either side of the albino boy as he pulled over the stack of tests and the answer sheet along with a red ink-pen.

"Baby if you're good, Daddy'll make sure you never fail. How about that?" His hand snaked under the desk and he pushed his fingers through Karkat's hair as he pulled up his first test.

Karkat huffed but was actually quite pleased with the idea. If he sucked this guy off every now and then, he'd graduate no problem. The albino smiled to himself before grabbing at the other male's thighs. "I like the sound of that, Mr. Highblood." He gently kissed at the tip of Grant's dick, slowly placing soft barely there nips down his shaft.

Grant growled deep in the back of his throat and closed his eyes for a moment. It had been so long since someone had done something like this for him and he wasn't entirely sure he had the stamina to go as long as he was sure the teenager could. His fingers curled into Karkat's pale hair affectionately before he pulled his hand away, placing the pen in his hand as he looked over the quiz. Well, it seemed that Ms. Harley had read the act that he'd handed out. She'd gotten nearly all of them correct. What a smart girl. He checked off her answers and put a large '97' on top before moving on to the next one. He could feel Karkat's teeth grazing along his shaft and his legs were nearly trembling now.

God, this kid was incredible.

The small male shifted slightly, having only done this one other time. This definitely wasn't his favorite activity, but there was just something disgustingly attractive about going down on his teacher while he was grading tests. Karkat took the other into his mouth, closing his eyes. The younger male could feel his own arousal press against his jeans, shivering as he palmed at it. Karkat bobbed his head slowly, almost scared of hitting it on the back of the desk. The teacher groaned again and reached down, putting an encouraging hand on the back of his head. Karkat was doing so well he was considering filling out the test for him and grading it right there on the spot. This kid was fucking brilliant at giving head and he'd only just started. He figured that deserved an A- at least. "Good boy," he murmured, patting the back of his head before returning his hand to the top of his desk and working on a few more test papers. "I think Daddy's gonna give you a good grade. You're doing such a good job." Karkat tried to smile but his mouth was too full. The student moaned around Mr. Highblood's thick cock, gently gripping and massaging at his thighs. The ice blond pulled off, trying to take in gasps of breath before sliding his hand up and gripping at the base of the other man's arousal, knowing he'd never be able to fit it in his mouth completely. The younger wrapped his lips around Grant's head again and began tonguing the slit. He grunted in response and finished up grading the last test paper before he shoved away from the desk, forcing Karkat's mouth off his pre-cum leaking member. It stood hard and near throbbing in his lap and he suddenly wished Karkat would come sit there, taking all of it into him at once. His eyes flickered down to the still somewhat shocked looking teen and he scooted closer, wheels squeaking, until he could cup his hand against Karkat's cheek.

"So Mr. Vantas, why don't you stand back up for me." Though it wasn't a question. His hand shot out and he gripped the collar of Karkat's shirt, dragging him out from under the desk into a standing position in front of him. Grant's long fingers pushed up his shirt and his lips went to his torso, licking and biting at every bit of the soft flesh he could get his lips on - even around a little Cancer zodiac symbol on his left hipbone.

The younger male gasped and arched his body, trembling at the sudden contact and the forceful intent in the teacher's voice. He shuddered, fingers threading into the long dark mane of his new lover's hair and tugging gently at the nape of his neck. "F-fuck." He hissed, eyes fluttering closed.

To this Grant gave a throaty chuckle and leaned back, thumbs sliding down into the tops of Karkat's tight jeans. He stared up into his eyes and a smirk began to cross his features as he tugged down, forcing the material over his student's boyish hips. Soon the pants were around his ankles and Mr. Highblood was left face to face with Karkat's cotton-clothed dick in his face, straining the fabric dangerously and leaving quite a large wet stain. His chest rumbled with more laughter and he shook his head as he leaned forward, cupping the bulge in his palm. "Someone's anxious," he murmured teasingly.

A hiss rattled in the teenager's throat. "F-fuck you, I felt your legs shaking under that table. I could taste how c-close you were to cumming." He liked to be teased and harassed a little during this, but there was no way in hell he'd let his teacher know that or not lash right back. He sighed at the feeling of Grant's hand on such a delicate part of his body.

Grant tutted quietly at the outspoken teen and sighed, pulling him closer by the fabric of his underwear. Suddenly he felt the slightest bit nervous. This was his student and he was most likely about to make what he would've called a 'home run' back in the day with him. It was nerve wracking. But his lust drove him. His hands worked quickly to pull Karkat's underwear down and he jerked him forward, plopping him into his lap in an askew manner.

Karkat gasped, feeling disheveled and shuddered at the sensation of the older man underneath him. He kissed at Grant, curling his tongue against the other's bottom lip. He gripped the teacher's shoulders, purring deep. "I haven't done this in a while," Karkat kept kissing and nipping at the teacher's collar. "Be gentle with me, Daddy."

A groan fell out of the older man's lips and he closed his eyes for a moment, grinding himself obscenely up into the teen. His cock was rubbing over Karkat's ass and he wished for a moment he'd been prepping him all afternoon. He wished he could just easily slip in. "Don't worry sweetheart, Daddy will be gentle." He grinned and pushed Karkat onto his back gently, tugging his skinny legs around his waist. He was a bit stumped, he had to admit. Just how was he going to get the mouthy little brat opened enough to not hurt him? IT wasn't like he carried a bottle of lube around in his pocket at all times.

The pale teenager shifted, a little embarrassed to be so open and splayed out in front of the man he had taken a test for not an hour ago. He chewed his bottom lip, it slightly swollen and bruised from their activities. "Y-you...have a condom or...?" He wasn't sure how he would feel about a grown man losing his load inside of him. He didn't think Mr. Highblood was dirty...but Julius Ceaser also thought he had friends.

Grant grinned and shifted, reaching into his wallet and pulling out a condom. "Of course I have a condom, little one." His hand trailed down Karkat's stomach and he gripped his cock, giving it a few slow strokes before letting go. "Why don't you finger yourself for me? Get yourself nice and open for Daddy's big cock. Be a good boy." His smile grew and he reached up, patting the top of Karkat's pale head.

The albino boy shifted and tried to keep his balance on one arm as he brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them. He made sure they were as wet and hopefully slick as possible before he let them out of his mouth with a light pop. Thankful for what flexibility he had, Karkat reached under himself, pushing his index finger against his entrance. It wasn't that bad; he had done this for himself before, but never to actually take anything more inside of himself. "F-fuck," he grumbled, trying to keep steady.

Grant watched him with anticipation, feeling his stomach swirl at the sight. He scooted closer to the desk, hands running over Karkat's taught belly and chest as he watched him closely. "So pretty baby," he muttered as he grinned wide. Karkat had been the apple of his eye for a while now so of course he thought he was pretty, but watching his slicked up slender fingers sliding up into his ass like that was making him nearly salivate.

Karkat let out a strangled purr to appease his daddy. Once comfortable, he rolled his hips down on the finger, his eyes closing slightly. Before he had time to question it, he slid his second finger inside with the other; the only thought being on taking Grant's dick without it feeling like he was going to get split in half. He curled his fingers, his creamy white thighs spreading on his teacher's lap.

"That's it baby boy," he murmured, watching Karkat taking the fingers. He'd never expected this would happen, but he certainly wasn't going to stop it from happening now. His cock twitched in his lap and he bit his lip, stray pieces of hair hanging in his face in a few places. He couldn't wait to get his dick inside of the teen and from the looks of it, Karkat couldn't wait either. "That's it baby boy," he murmured, watching Karkat taking the fingers. He'd never expected this would happen, but he certainly wasn't going to stop it from happening now. His cock twitched in his lap and he bit his lip, stray pieces of hair hanging in his face in a few places. He couldn't wait to get his dick inside of the teen and from the looks of it, Karkat couldn't wait either.

Grant's grin grew as his hands trailed down Karkat's sides to the backs of his thighs, pushing his knees up toward his chest with a smirk. He had a much clearer view of everything going on and now Karkat had an easier time reaching his slowly stretching entrance. The teacher was all but drooling on the tightly stretched hole. He bent his head and brushed his lips along Karkat's thigh, cheek moving to rest on the inside of his knee as he watched the show his student was putting on for him.

Karkat almost wanted to close his knees bashfully, but with everything happening, he didn't. How could he be embarrassed now when he had sucked this man off under the table while calling him Daddy? The small male whimpered at the feeling of his fingers grazing his own silken insides and he whined. "G-Grant," he huffed, "pl-please..."

Grant laughed quietly and smiled, nudging his lips against the inside of Karkat's knee again before he reached onto the desk to grab his condom. "Don't be such a bashful little thing," he muttered, tearing the foil packet open and taking the rubber out. He unrolled it a bit and then began rolling it down his dick, looking intently into Karkat's eyes. "Now," he grabbed his wrist and jerked it away, hearing the teen's fingers slide out with a slick 'pop'. "Do you want to ride your daddy, sweet little boy? Hm?"

Karkat groaned, feeling the need to be filled once again. He tried to roll his hips, moving closer to Grant. "Y-yes Daddy, pl-please." He whined, grinding his hips down against his teacher's cock. He was such a vocal person during sex; part of him wasn't sure if this was a good idea but the rest of him needed every second of it. Grant's smile widened at the plea and he grabbed onto the albino boy's hips, pulling him up into a full sitting position on his lap. One hand moved from Karkat's side to grab onto his own condom covered cock and he shifted, craning his neck in his attempt to make sure he was lined up perfectly with the slick and puckered hole before he raised his other appendage, fingers curling gently around Karkat's shoulder. He began to push him down, staring up at the young teenager's face as he guided him to be fully seated in his lap. As the tight heat enclosed around him his hips spasmed, jerking upward in an attempt to fully bury himself in the teen. But he released the base of his dick and with his free hand he gripped the arm of his chair to steady himself, watching Karkat's facial expressions change dramatically.

Karkat's nubby fingernails gripped into Grant's shoulders as he contorted and felt the older male pressing inside of him. He whimpered as he shifted his hips, having NEVER been this full in his life. Karkat's chest rose as he swallowed at air, trying his best to adjust quickly. "F-fuck," he hissed quietly, looking up at Grant. "Y-you're so big, D-Daddy..." he felt his face flush, deciding he really could get used to Mr. Highblood being his daddy. His hips twitched and he purred, trying to work his hips down the rest of the way so that could say that he had taken all of his daddy's cock like a good boy.

"Don't strain yourself little one," he muttered, letting his hand massage and rub at Karkat's shoulder. His nails had dug into the soft white skin there, undoubtedly leaving big ugly red marks. But that was the least of his worries. He sighed and stared up at the teenager as he drank in the look of his face as he screwed his eyes shut, trying desperately to let gravity do its job and force him to take more of Grant's cock. He didn't want the little guy to go too fast, of course. He wanted to draw this out; wanted it to last. It felt fantastic.

Karkat found his hands on Grant's, guiding them to his hips. He would never admit that this was the first time he'd tried this position, but he needed just a little bit of help to guide and lift himself. Slowly, he rose himself off of his teacher, his hands now on the flat of Grant's stomach before slowly sinking back down. His back arched, his Daddy hitting places inside of him that no one else ever had.

Grant held Karkat steady, helping him lift himself off his lap until just the tip of the head of his dick was inside of the albino teen. He gave a grunt as he plunged himself back in, Karkat's slight frame taking the entirety of his length now. He shuddered and bit his lip, looking up into slightly glazed red eyes. His hands moved just momentarily to pull Karkat's hands up to his shoulders where he could have better leverage before returning to the tiny boy's sides. "Doing so good," he whispered, "such a good boy for Daddy, aren't you."

"Y-yes!" Karkat moaned loudly, trying to muffle himself with his hand clasped tightly over his mouth. He couldn't be loud; he couldn't get Grant caught. He lifted his hips again, not as high as last time, but slowly ground his hips down, still trying to get used to taking his teacher's rather impressive length. He moaned into his hand, slowly bouncing in the other's lap now.

"Good. Good boy." He smirked and dug his blunt nails into Karkat's milky skin, eliciting yet another careless moan from the teen. He knew that around this time the teachers were all too busy grading papers or had already left to be roaming the halls with the chance of hearing the two of them. He lifted his hips up from the chair to press them flush against Karkat's bottom, forcing him onto his length. It was almost too much for him. His legs were shaking and his breath was picking up. Honestly he was probably getting a little old to keep up with the stamina of a horny teenage boy.

Karkat whimpered, his hand falling from his mouth and to Grant's shoulder again. He tried to meet the older male's thrusts, his body feeling loose and quite like molten lava. He dug his nails in, trying to steady himself to keep up with the pace his teacher had set. "F-fuck! Da-daddy, harder!" He was almost embarrassingly close to his release, needing that final push.

Grant raised a hand, grabbing Karkat's chin to point it down, forcing the young boy to look into his eyes. "Be quiet," he hissed, dropping his hand and letting it slip back down to his hips. He mustered his strength at once and stood, depositing Karkat down on the desk as he shoved his legs up, knees going to his chest again as he shoved into him. He tried his best to angle his thrusts upwards in an attempt to get the teen off by rubbing on his prostate, hoping one round would be enough to satisfy the mouthy young man.

Karkat's body felt utterly in shock when he was being lifted. His body shuddered and he felt like he was gasping for breath each time he was thrust into. No other person he was with could hit him this deep. "O-oh my God.." Karkat moaned through his hand, trying to stay quiet. The albino felt his stomach turn; the way Grant was thrusting into him had him tipping close to the edge.

The teacher reached down and wrapped a large hand around Karkat's cock as he began to pump it at the same pace as his thrusts, watching as one of the teen's legs fell back down onto the desk. He chuckled a bit as he watched Karkat's eyes screw shut and he dug the blunt nails on his hand into his student's thigh. He could already feel his orgasm stirring in his stomach and he knew it could come anytime now, but he figured the least he could do was let the bratty teenager come first. After all, he'd kept him after school for detention. "Come on baby boy." He gave Karkat's leaking cock a squeeze and he leaned down, nipping at the skin of his shoulder.

Karkat whimpered loudly, one of his hands finding the rim of the desk and digging in. He rolled his hips up to meet every thrust his teacher gave. The heat at his groin was bubbling over until all that he saw was white. His hips lurched up and his orgasm rattled his small frame. "F-fuck! G-grant!" Karkat felt his cum splatter against his stomach and thighs, still unable to unclench his hand from the desk.

Grants eyes went wide at the mess he was making. He stilled, feeling Karkat's muscles fluttering around him as the young teenager came. "Messy little whore," he murmured, grunting as he released Karkat's still dribbling cock and reached down to push his knees to his chest again. His hips began to piston forward and back, pulling nearly out before forcefully shoving back in. His breath caught as his cock buried itself deep in the albino teenager fully and he trembled, spilling his hot cum. His hands curled tightly around Karkat's thighs and he squeezed, likely to leave deep purple bruises by the time he was finished.

He finally stilled and hunched over his student, pressing a couple of gentle kisses to the corner of his lips. "You're such a good fuck baby boy." He smirked, pulling his cock out with a soft noise. His hands released Karkat's thighs and he pulled the condom off, tying it before tossing it into the trash can beside of his desk. He would probably have to pile some papers on top of it so the janitors wouldn't see. "Better clean up little one." Mr. Highblood turned back to the the little teenager and raised his eyebrows, watching him as he laid there panting heavily.

Karkat took his own boxers, cleaning his body of his own mess before wadding them up to throw in his bag. He'd throw them away or clean them later, no big deal. His body, once the adrenaline of his orgasm had passed was sore and quite sated. He looked up at Grant and a purr was at the brim of his lips. "Mhn, you know how to treat me, Daddy." He gently stood, slipping up his pants around his hips and kissing Grant before putting his shirt back on. With the marks and slight bruises he had, he'd actually have to start wearing turtle necks again.

Grant was wiping at the cum on his trousers when he heard Karkat moving around. He lifted his head and reached down into his pocket, pulling out a hair tie so he could put back his long mess of black hair. A smirk then crossed his face as he examined the little hickeys and bite marks on the young student's throat. "This is sure to get you some attention, pretty little thing." He leaned in and pressed a kiss over one of the darker bite marks that was surely sore before he stood and glanced up at the clock. It was late and the allowed time for detention was over, so he knew he had to let Karkat go now. "You better get going. Time's up." As Karkat pulled his bag up onto his shoulder, Grant grabbed him by his belt loop to pull him back. "You better be back tomorrow for another detention. You're still in trouble for being such a little brat in class today." He released the denim and gave Karkat's behind a hard swat before he sat down in his chair, beginning to file through a stack of paper.


End file.
